


Deep Blue World

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Atlantis AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: His mother always told him his great-uncle was crazy. Daiki had never believed her, neither when he was closed into a mental hospital till the day of his death. Some months after, when Daiki was still in mourning and his family was fighting over the remnants of the few properties of his great-uncle, a friend of his rang the bell of their door one day and apparently left nothing behind. The same evening Daiki found his great-uncle diary into his room.Aomine Daiki wants to reach Atlantis, even if he doesn't know what he could find in the depths of the Ocean.[AU. Earthling!Aomine and Atlantean!Kuroko]





	Deep Blue World

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr blog.  
> "AoKuro Atlantis Au (Kuroko as a badass! Kida, Aomine ad a badass! Milo) ^^"  
> I've never seen Atlantis, even if I know the story. I hope this will be satisfying for you!

They were sinking deep down into the endless blue.

Daiki leaned his forehead on the porthole as the navigation reached a balance and observed the puffs of his breath taunting of white the infinite darkness of the ocean.

“You won’t see anything from there.” One of the crew he didn’t know said to his back. “Why don’t you just go to the control room?”

“I’m fine here.”

The man raised his shoulders and went back to whatever he was doing.

Daiki wasn’t sure if all of that was true or he was just dreaming. Sure his cheeks and back of the hands hurt from how many times he pinched them since when he realized he was finally fulfilling his childhood dream. He was diving into the heart of the sea, he was heading to the lost undersea city Atlantis.

It was just an old story his great-uncle told him. Every night, when Daiki crawled into the bed, he didn’t sleep until his great-uncle told him one of his stories. He put inside his mind of a child the images of far jungles with mysterious beasts lurking into the shadows, fearsome sounds of volcanos erupting red incandescent lava against the clear blue sky, delicious smells and crunchy flavors of all the foods he ate.

But the story Daiki would have never ceased to listen to, was the adventure under the sea in the lost empire of Atlantis. Despite all his great-uncle stories came with so many vivid details that Daiki could figure them out, the story of his adventure in Atlantis was the only one who captured him to the point he had never stopped the tickling the man with questions.

Daiki drew many times the glass coils which composed the palaces and the fishes swimming around like birds flying into the air. Every time he showed them to his great-uncle, he smiled with a hint of sadness and praised him, because those drawings truly looked like the Atlantis he visited.

His mother always told him his great-uncle was crazy. Daiki had never believed her, neither when he was closed into a mental hospital till the day of his death. Some months after, when Daiki was still in mourning and his family was fighting over the remnants of the few properties of his great-uncle, a friend of his rang the bell of their door one day and apparently left nothing behind. The same evening Daiki found his great-uncle diary into his room.

Daiki didn’t say anything to his family and studied and worked to decode the numbers and words written on the yellowish old pages, until he managed to translate those old codes into coordinates which lead right into the heart of the sea and to gather enough money to pay a crew crazy enough to sink with him. Even if he would have chosen different people, if only those weren’t the only one who believed him.

The captain of the submarine, Imayoushi Shouichi, had always a sinister smile lingering on his face and he was the only one who could control his right-hand man, Hanamiya Makoto. Daiki trusted more Imayoushi than Hanamiya, and didn’t know how the latter was forced into submission, since he always looked like he wasn’t at ease with the captain around. Not that he wanted to know.

“Good evening.”

Daiki turned his head towards the captain and frowned.

“Evening?”

“You’ve been staring outside the porthole for a while.” Imayoushi walked next to him and bended his back to take a peek outside. “Saw something interesting?”

Daiki scowled at his sarcastic remark. He didn’t see anything except for the bubbles created by the submarine, and those in the control room knew it, as they would be the first one to notice something.

“You should at least keep a clock with you.”

“I have one.”

“You mean that pocket watch that doesn’t work?”

That was the only object from his great-uncle’s heredity his family let him have, a pocket watch that had stopped working long time before he died. It wasn’t valuable in any way and it ended up to Daiki, who treasured it more than any other treasure he could have hoped for.

Imayoushi threw at him something and Daiki was able to catch him right before it fell on the floor. It was an old watch which was still working, despite the rusty appearance, but the needles jolted at every move.

“Better for out health to keep our normal routine when the sun isn’t here to tell us.” He said. “It would be a shame if the one who offered us the path to the new El Dorado fell sick.”

Daiki was sure he was safe because he was the only one who deciphered his great-uncle’s codes and was clever enough to keep them into his mind and not on a piece of paper.

“Where did you take this? A dump?”

“The wrist of a dead man.” Imayoushi chuckled at Daiki’s worried expression. “Don’t worry, I’m not used to take back what I give as a present.”

The watch provided being more useful than Daiki expected. He maintained the count of the days and they found the oceanic trench at the dawn of the fifth one. Daiki had traced the coordinates and the map bit by bit, being very careful of not being watched by anyone. But, except for some curious men, the captain nor his vice tried to catch him into the act.

“It was very well hidden through the barriers and the adverse streams. If it weren’t for that diary, we would be navigating in circles.”

“It’s strange you believed me this much.”

Daiki said to Imayoushi as the blue became much deeper in front of them. The bow of the submarine was made almost entirely in a glass who could resist the impact of a cannon ball and allowed them to see as far as the front-lights arrived.

“I recognize honest people. For how they pretend to be though boys.” Imayoushi gave him one of his sly smiles. “You know, I heard stories of Atlantis and also heard the name of your great-uncle. You share the same, curious, isn’t it? I felt like this was a good chance for all of us.”

For Daiki, that explanation was enough.

In the control room there were the captain, his vice, Daiki -who kept distance from the latter- and few men. They stayed there, observing the lights on the control panel going on and off and witnessing their descent into the unknown. Daiki was on the edge, his eyes fixed into the pitch-black sea in wait for something to appear. Imayoushi’s voice awakened him from the silent contemplation of the void that captured his eyes into that black hole they were falling into.

“You look like a child waiting for midnight at Christmas.” He commented. “It’d be better if you–“

Daiki never knew what it would have been better for him to do.

A strong quake shook the entire submarine. Some men fell down, Daiki managed to grab a metal handle which function -except that of preventing him from having his butt rolling on the floor- was unknown to him. The lights flickered.

Someone shouted, “The fuck was that?” and then screamed with the others as continuous quakes broke the stabilization of the submarine. It seemed like it was shook off by something. That something had tentacles spreading in front of the glass.

Daiki looked with fear at the slimy trace that was dirtying their only clear eye on that side of the ocean. All the sounds around him, from the high-pitched beeps of the machineries to the swearwords of the sailors, were becoming numb under the weight of the terror slithering inside his chest. In an instant, the desire of exploring the ocean was replaced by the desire of being out of that trap on the mainland.

As he tried to walk back, believing that deep inside the submarine, where he couldn’t see the threat, he would have been safer, he bumped into someone’s shoulder and the recoil tossed him against a wall of metal.

Daiki hit his head and darkness fell on him.

He felt a numb pain. Deep inside that, there was a far sound of the backwash of the ocean. Daiki curled on himself with a moan and opened his eyes. His view was blur and he could only distinguish strange shades of blue. When he closed his eyes again, he felt the harsh soil he was laying on and a thick itch pulsing on the back of his head, spreading through all his face.

Daiki half-opened his eyes and managed to get on all fours, but didn’t go further as his balance was unstable even in that position. Around him the shades of blue acquired more distinct edges, he recognized some tall columns, the white path he was on and a landscape that seemed composed of rocks. He sat down and rubbed both eyes.

His view got clearer and around him a wonderful world opened his doors. He was stunned.

The almost transparent columns disappeared into a sky made of water glimmering of blue and greenish threads of light and the rocks were the sea bottom covered in colorful creatures and plants. Daiki gasped as a yellow sea horse trotted in front of him, using his curly tail to go forward. He let out a laugh as his eyes grasped other particulars: a school of reddish fish swimming into the distance, from the nearby rock a snapping sound made him turn his head and he spotted a crustacean closing his claws on what seemed a flower with long petals.

It was utterly beautiful. He was sitting at the bottom of the ocean, with countless undersea creatures floating around him. And Daiki realized. He suddenly brought both hands to his throat.

“I-I can breathe.”

“Of course you can. You have a nose and a mouth.”

Daiki shrieked. He turned around, falling on his rear, and saw a shadow crouched on a rock. With his mouth opened and not a sound coming out, Daiki looked at the boy who was glancing back.

“Hello.”

The boy tilted his head, showing a tiny hint of curiosity in his clear inscrutable eyes. His skin was pale and he was only dressed in a piece of blue drape hanging from his hips. Daiki couldn’t divert his eyes from the clear blue eyes which were fixed on him.

“You have so many clothes on.”

At those words, Daiki looked down at the brown trousers and jacket he wore for the expedition.

“And why do you have your feet enclosed?”

Now the boy stared at his boots. He leaned both hands on the rock and glided down on the white path. Daiki noticed a pair of golden bracelets around his wrists and ankles, but what caught his interest was a shimmer at the tip of the small braid on the right side of his hair, hanging near the temple. He managed to distinguish a small blue mineral before the boy crouched again and poked at one boot.

“These look painful.”

“They’re comfortable, trust me.” Daiki retreated the leg. “Uhm… you are…”

“Tetsuya.”

“Name’s Daiki.”

Tetsuya surprised Daiki. On his deadpanned face appeared a recognizable emotion, a glimpse of surprise mixed with happiness.

“My brother told me a man named Daiki saved me when I was a toddler. Was it you?”

“No.” Daiki felt a growing excitement. “It was my great-uncle! He always told me stories about this place, how he reached it and nobody but me believed him!” He laughed. “It’s fantastic! We are underwater, aren’t we? But then why are my clothes dry and what was that giant squid that took the submarine? Where are the others? And why can I see even if the sun can’t possibly reach down here?!”

The excitement made him forget everything except the fact he was under the sea and he had the chance of walking the paths his great-uncle stepped on many years prior and disclose a whole new world.

Tetsuya didn’t look overwhelmed by the train of questions. He kept his calm and waited for Daiki to finish his cartridges of doubts.

“That was the kraken. Sometimes, when humans get too close to us, he wants to play with their big machines. But he’s still young and can’t control his strength…”

He pointed up and Daiki raised his head. Far away, a huge shadow was moving its tentacles over them. Daiki felt his chest filled with fear and crawled back until he smashed against a solid rock; he was frozen on the spot as the kraken swum through the other marine creatures.

“Probably he ate the others, maybe some are alive, who knows. But I think he likes you, as he let you land here.”

Tetsuya talked about the probable death of living creatures without showing sadness or sorrow or whatsoever emotion. Daiki didn’t have ties with the crew, except the money he gave them, and still was feeling bad at the idea that his expedition brought them into the jaws of a kraken.

“Are you okay?”

Daiki looked at his right. Tetsuya got again closer and was touching his cheeks. His hands were fresh and Daiki’s face burnt in embarrassment.

“W-what are you doing?” He pushed Tetsuya away. “I’m fine!”

“Your cheeks are red.”

“Stop stating the obvious!”

Daiki hid his face on his knees. His emotions were a mix of happiness and sadness. He was still confused over what happened, a part of him believed he was just dreaming, another was terrified of what could have happened to the crew and the other was roaring to his brain to fuck everything he left on the mainland -which was a very little everything- and explore that new world looking for Atlantis.

Lost into his mixed-up considerations, he felt a continuous poke on his shoulder.

“Just stop it!”

Tetsuya jolted at the bark, but his surprise lasted for a mere second.

“If you want, I can show you around.”

“…really?”

Daiki stood up, his face enlightened again of happiness. He tended a hand to Tetsuya, who was taken aback by that sudden change of mood.

“You–“

A red spare whistled as it darted between them, cracking inside the white road. It was long and smooth, but the sawtoothed end that divided the stones in a perfect cut looked dangerous. Daiki froze under the weight of the realization that just few centimeters and he would have been done for.

He wasn’t given time to overthink about his luck. Something red jumped at him with a roar and Daiki was quick to block the arms menacing him, but his feet tromped on a small rock and he rolled down with his aggressor on him. When Daiki opened his eyes, he saw a jaw clenching at him and a pair of red eyes burning.

“Tetsuya!” The red boy snarled. “Go away!”

“Taiga! Wait!”

The one named Taiga took a long sawtoothed dagger from the leather belt around his red drape, but Daiki acted faster and wielded his knife at his throat. Taiga froze.

“Move aside, would you? You’re fucking heavy!”

They stared at each other. Despite being threatened with a knife, Taiga wasn’t moving of an inch and didn’t lower the hand holding his dagger. Then, out of nowhere, two hands leaned on the blades, and the two looked up at Tetsuya.

“Would you two please avoid getting hurt?”

Daiki noticed how Taiga’s menacing aura disappeared in an instant and his features softened as he moved aside. And Daiki could breathe again.

“Tetsuya, he’s one of the trespassers. How did he make past the kraken?”

Tetsuya shrugged. “I have no idea. He’s not a menace.”

Taiga jumped on his feet. “And you could you tell?!” He exploded. “You can’t trust the first earthling who comes here!”

“He’s related to the man who helped me.”

“He could be related to the king of the mainland and still be a threat!”

“Daiki looks a bit grumpy, but I’m sure he’s not a threat.”

“I let you go on your own because you asked me and you befriended a stranger! Your brother will kill me! And him!”

“But my brother doesn’t have to know about him.”

Taiga looked like his veins could explode for how he was angry at Tetsuya. Tetsuya, for his part, was so calm that his state of mind was infuriating Taiga even more.

“It may be–oh, whatever. I won’t tell him…” Taiga concluded with a snort. “But if king Seijuurou comes to know about that earthling, I don’t want to take part into this story!”

“Yup.” Tetsuya raised a thumb.

“Don’t _yup_ me!”

Taiga rubbed his knuckles on Tetsuya’s head, making him moan in pain.

“Now bring that earthling away from here, Tetsuya.”

Daiki stood up and stepped into their quarrel. “Please, keep on talking about me as if I’m not here!”

He bore Taiga’s sharp glance.

“I don’t like you either.” Daiki replied to his silent judgment. “But I’m not here to menace anyone. I just want to see this world.”

Taiga crossed his arms.

“Taiga, please.” Tetsuya walked in front of Daiki. “I’ll take care of him.”

“And who’ll take care of you?”

“That’s rude. I can take care of myself.”

Tetsuya pouted and his face was tainted by a tiny hint of annoyance that made him look cuter than before. Daiki shook his head and wondered why he associated cute with Tetsuya and why that circle of thoughts was making his heart beat faster.

“No, you can’t.”

The hit Taiga struck at Tetsuya with that answer was visible on the boy’s face. Taiga didn’t mind and scratched his head, turning to Daiki. He raised an eyebrow at his clothes.

“First you have to change into our clothe–“

Something he saw cut off his words. His eyes widened and Daiki realized there was something dangerous behind him. He turned and gulped as two pointy spares were aiming at his throat. Behind them, there were a bulk man and a shorter blond man with a rascal-like smile. Both were wearing a belt from which the drapes started, unlike Tetsuya.

“Hey, hey, Eikichi! We caught an intruder!”

“Tell us, who are you?”

The one named Eikichi jabbed on his chest and Daiki took a step behind. Their eyes were so amused, Daiki felt like he would have been safer if it was Taiga’s spear he had pointed at. He may have been unlikable to him, but at least he looked more reasonable than those two.

“Eikichi. Kotaro.”

As Tetsuya revealed himself, Eikichi and his companion lowered their weapons but didn’t retreat.

“Prince!” Kotaro almost yelled. “You shouldn’t be outside the boundaries of the castles!”

“I was just taking a walk.”

Eikichi glared at Taiga. “You are his guardian and still exposed him at such a danger!” He jabbed again on Daiki, but on his arm.

“Hey!” Daiki snarled. “You are fast at making skewer with people!”

Everyone looked stunned. Tetsuya asked. “What’s a skewer?”

“You don’t know what a skewer is?”

He shook his head.

“I guess you’ll have time to explain back in the castle.”

Another voice joined them.

Daiki’s instinct told him that voice was trouble. Both Eikichi and Kotaro knelt down while turning towards a young man way shorter than them. He was guarded by a tall man with long black hair and a belt around his waist. The young man had red hair and the scarlet drape he was wearing fell from his left shoulder, covering him to his knees; on the piece of cloth was repeated a golden pattern matching with bracelets around his wrists and ankles and the cloth belt around his waist. He was small compared to everyone -except Tetsuya- yet his only presence was enough to put a quiet seal on all of them.

“Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya jolted and Daiki saw for the first time on his face an emotion that didn’t fade away as soon as he showed it. He lowered his eyes and looked aside, as if he was embarrassed.

“Brother… I–“

“Why do you always refuse to obey me and go where you shouldn’t?” He didn’t want a proper reply, as he turned to Taiga before Tetsuya could speak. “I chose you as my brother’s guardian because you are one of his best friends. I thought that his safety meant something to you, Taiga.”

Taiga looked less likely to lower his head, as he snorted from his nose. “We aren’t even outside the castle’s territories. Tetsuya can handle himself here. He tamed him.”

Daiki was surprised, as that was the complete opposite of the lecture he gave Tetsuya just few minutes earlier. But his brain focused on a single fragment of what Taiga had just said.

“Who tamed who?! I am not tamed!”

Seijuurou sighed, tilting his head a bit with a hand under his chin. “I fail to protest this, judging from your behavior you’re not tamed at all.” He ignored Daiki’s glare and attempt of starting an insult at him. “Tell me your name, boy. For how this may be quite unlikely, you feel like a familiar presence.”

Daiki chewed his insult. “Aomine Daiki.” He spat out.

Seijuurou opened his mouth and his haughty eyes opened in shock.

“Aomine Daiki. As the one who many years before saved my brother’s life, I see… you must be his grandchild at least, considering the time on the mainland passes faster.”

“I’m his grandnephew.”

“Brother–“

“Tetsuya. You should have at least brought Taiga with you from the start. You won’t be allowed to leave your room for an entire day.” Seijuurou turned to Daiki. “And you’ll be kept here as long as I judge necessary for the sake of Atlantis. These are orders from the Emperor and no one shall disobey.”

Atlantis appeared in front of him as they reached the top of the path. The white road descended to the immense city, a white light into the distant blue. Atlantis was a blooming of tall column made of smooth pearled shells that disappeared in the water making the sky above their heads. Colors and rocks around them disappeared when the city started. There were many levels and winding transparent bridges that brought at every entrance carved inside the walls. Water animals swum around them and once again Daiki wondered how he could breathe when a colorful school of fish was swimming in circles around him as if they were analyzing that new presence.

A whole new world. And he was caged into that golden prison.

The room he was left alone -and naked- was big and the bed looked comfortable. But still a prison, he thought as he wore the drape and felt more naked than before. Even if there weren’t doors closing the entrances and he could go wherever he wanted. However, as he took a step outside the room, he found himself surrounded by jellyfish, transparent masses of pulsating colors that jerked around him. Daiki retreated, making sure he didn’t touch any of their tentacles. He fell on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“I asked them to avoid you leaving your room.”

All the jellyfish swum behind, making a path in between their formation. Seijuurou walked in through that and as he went over the last pair of jellyfish, they all disappeared into the corridor. He was alone

“Since I wanted to talk with you, it would have been a bother looking for you if you had left without a notice.”

“What do you want?”

“You surely lack manners like Taiga.” Seijuurou analyzed Daiki’s body from tip to toe. “I suppose that’s what attracts Tetsuya, since also his friend Ogiwara is like that.”

Daiki was on defense. He stood up and crossed his arms, not leaving any physical opening.

“Many years ago, your great-uncle saved Tetsuya. I was a kid and I don’t recall his face perfectly, but the elders said you look like him. In your belongings, we found this clock.” Seijuurou took the clock from a bend of his drape. “You managed to arrive here safe and sound. That’s why I guess there’s no need to confirm your identity and we’ll take for granted you told us the truth about your identity.”

“Why?”

“Because of this clock. When your great-uncle arrived here, he was the only one who survived because the ocean allowed him to. Have you ever opened it?”

“Uh, no. I didn’t want to ruin it, that’s all I have left of my great-uncle…”

Seijuurou opened the back of the clock and turned it. Where there should have been tiny gears composing the mechanism, there was a little light blue stone.

“…Tetsuya has one into his hair.”

“This is a fragment of the Stone of the Ocean. Thanks to the Stone, we are protected from every approaching danger. We still have no idea how this piece reached the mainland. We just know that it fell into the hands of a good man like your great-uncle. And then yours. The Stone protected both of you and helped you reaching Atlantis without being killed by the Ocean.”

“So everyone could come here if just they have a piece of the Stone?”

“Yes and no. They could, but only if their intentions are approved by the Ocean itself. This stone is the proof you aren’t a threat. For how you could lack of manners.”

“Hey!”

Seijuurou closed the clock and threw it to Daiki.

“This is yours. Your great-uncle saved my brother and my father showed him his gratitude and trust by letting him go back home to his son. I’ll show him my gratitude by giving you the same choice: leave immediately or stay–.”

“I’ll stay.”

Daiki’s immediate reply surprised Seijuurou.

“I want to stay here. I have nothing left behind.”

“I suppose your great-uncle died.”

“Yes…”

“My sincere condolences.”

Daiki didn’t know how much Seijuurou was sincere, but he just nodded at his words.

“It surprises me you accepted to stay. They told me your great-uncle was amazed by Atlantis and never ceased to pose questions, but chose to leave.”

“He had a son and a wife. But by the time he was back, they died in an incident. At least, this is what he told me.”

“I see.” Seijuurou nodded. “Well then, you’re allowed to go almost everywhere in the boundaries of Atlantis. When you see the jellyfish, I recommend you not to go further for your sake. We’ll find a job suitable for you.”

“Wait. What did my great-uncle do to save Tetsuya?”

Seijuurou’s eyes flickered on the floor for an instant. “He… managed to avoid he was kidnapped by some who wanted to take him away from us.”

“And why did they–“

“Enough for today. You should use your time to familiarize with your surroundings, Aomine Daiki.”

He left before Daiki could ask him anything.

Daiki remained still at the center of the room. As the sound of the steps disappeared, he leaned out his head from the doorstep, he took a look at his right and then at his left. He put a foot out of the room and checked his surroundings. Nothing arrived and he put the other one out. After few safe steps, Daiki dashed down the corridor, without knowing where he was heading.

But it didn’t matter.

The Emperor was leaning on the balustrade carved into the most precious and resistant of the shells.

Taiga didn’t announce himself, he just walked next to him and observed the landscape. From the last floor of Atlantis, the view of the entire city dominating the Empire was absolutely stunning, a melting of lights and colors that waved in spirals of life.

“Why did you call for me?”

Since their first meeting, Seijuurou had always remarked how Taiga lacked the basic manners a soldier of the royal army needed; he wasn’t a warrior, but a scoundrel who fought following his instinct, picking his opponents because he wanted and not because he was ordered to. That was the main reason that brought Seijuurou choosing him as his brother’s guardian.

“Welcome, Taiga. I need your feedback.”

“Huh? About what?”

Taiga tried to remember if he missed to hand in any feedback about his last missions.

“About the earthling.”

“I met him yesterday.”

“What does your instinct tell you?”

“I don’t like him.” That was the immediate reply. “I feel like we can’t get along at all. I attacked him at first, because he was a stranger too close to Tetsuya. But when I looked at him, I was just bothered by him, not by his aura. Like, he isn’t bad, but I don’t like him at all.”

“You can’t possibly get along with everyone. That’s comprehensible.”

“I thought he was allowed here. The Stone didn’t kill him, so it’s settled.”

“Yes, it is.” Seijuurou was looking into the distance. “Do you think I was too harsh with Tetsuya, yesterday?”

“Giving him one day of reclusion into his room isn’t even a punishment.” Silence. “Ah, yes. Your majesty.”

“Do you think so?” Seijuurou sighed. “He keeps escaping.”

“He’s never went out of Atlantis’ boundaries.”

“He keeps things secret from me.”

“He just brought an injured shark cub in his room to heal it.”

Seijuurou walked away from the balustrade. “He has already showed interest in the earthling.”

“As the Keeper of the Stone he’s always been forbidden to do many things. An exciting news fell from the Ocean. It’s normal he’s showing interest. Tetsuya can handle himself. All the creatures who aren’t humanoids are more loyal to him than to you.” Silence. “His majesty.”

Those words hit Seijuurou more than he showed.

“…I just hope this interest won’t become something more. I ordered the jellyfish to keep an eye on him and come and tell me if something happens.”

Taiga sighed and took a glance to the transparent bridges twisting around the city. His eyes caught the shape of Daiki walking on one few floors distant from the very top where he was standing. Next to him, Tetsuya was pointing at something in front of them. Then, Tetsuya took Daiki’s hand and guided him away from the central columns of the royal palace. Some jellyfish were floating behind them and didn’t look like they were about to go back and give their feedback to the Emperor.

“Uhm… if jellyfish are after him, you shouldn’t worry… his majesty.”

Taiga wondered if the punishment for having lied to the Emperor for the sake of his friend involved taking the spear away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part of all this is Akashi who has a brother complex and Kagami who doesn't care about royalty and is done with both. Probably this one shot has room for more stories, so, if you want to create something settled into this AU, feel free to do it :)


End file.
